Silver Tears part two: Zillah
by SGS1-POTC
Summary: NEW TITLE! IGNORE WARNNING ABOUT JACK FORCING SAM, k? THX! It's happening again, only this time, it's worse.
1. Finding Sam

Silver Tears part two: Forcible Love

Summary: Sam's life begins to change.

Sequal: Silver Tears, but can be a stand alone. Except the beginning. But that's it. Hee hee ;-)!!!

Author's Note: This is a Sam/Other Sam/Jackforce Sam/Jacknotforce story. I have never wriiten anything like this. Please send nice tasty reveiws. Send nasty, moldy, spoiled ones, but like everyone, I prefer the good one. Oh! And most of this story is rated T but I might put M. I am not sure.

P.S. Sam/Jackforce means, Jack forces Sam into love and all that stuff. But...Is it the real Jack?

Silver Tears part two: Forcible Love:

Sitting in her hotel room, Sam sat crying. She missed Jack and his jokes, Daniel and his babbling, Teal'c and his silent support.

It had been three days since she left Jack's house, and she knew they were looking for her, they had almost caught her a few times. But she ran away. She didn't know why. She just did.

A knock came at her door and she stood up. She smoothed down her rumpled shirt, and walked over to the locked, beige door.

She opened it and stumbled back in shock. Jack stood there, staring at her with tear filled eys. She was surpriesd. For one, Jack never cried. He just, well, never cried. 'I guess he isn't EXACTLY crying,' Thought Sam, 'Just big, brown, watery eyes...'

And plus she was sure she was somewhere they couldn't find her. Or he. But he did. And he was here now.

"We need to talk." Jack said.

"Yeah, I guess." Jack walked in and sat on her bed. Sam stood in the doorway for a second, but then sat back on the bed.

"What happened?" Asked Jack.

Sam sat thinking, wondering what he meant. Jack laughed slightly and said, "On that world."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, when I went through the gate, I fell to the ground and started crying. I started running to a nearby temple but was pulled into the bushes by a strong hand. Whoever it was injected me with something, and I-" Sam stopped suddenly.

Jack looked at her and thought he saw something in her eyes he had never seen before. 'Some sort of girl look?' Jack wondered. 'Doubt it.'

Sam couldn't believe she had just told him all that, just like that. She didn't want to tell him the rest, but she knew she had to.

He probably wouldn't leave otherwise.

"And?" Prompted Jack.

"I woke up in a bed with satin covers. There was next to a guy and he was still asleep so I turned away from him and looked around. I was in a huge bedroom. About as big as the gate room."

"Woah." Mumbled Jack.

"Yeah, anyway. There were mirrors and dressers and doors. The one bed. The walls were covered in windows. It was beautiful."

"Oh?"

"Yes, but then he woke up and he gripped my waist and held me tight. It hurt. But I got free. I was dressed in a long, green, spaghetti strap dress. It was covered in sequince and emeralds and diamonds. It was gorgeous! Anyway, I ran and ran and ran. Then one of the villagers shot me from behind with an arrow, and then the next thing I remeber is running through the forests. Then I remember you coming through the gate, but I couldn't comtrol my thoughts or my actions. I remember threatning you, and killing people and everything. But I couldn't control myself. It hurt. Like crap." Sam started sobbing, remembering how bad it hurt to be killing all those people, and threatning Jack and Sg-1.

Jack took Sam and held her until she fell asleep. He laid her down on the bed, covered her up and tip-toed to the door. But he was't quiet enough.

"Who was that girl on SG-1 and at your house?"


	2. Hotel Room: Talking

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update...kinda busy! BTW, sorry for such a short chapter...I just wanted you to know I'm still here, and that you don't get bored with the story! Luv Ya Peoples!

Silver Tears part 2: Forcible love:

"Wh-What?" Jack stumbled.

"Who was that girl taking my place?"

"Uhh, Carly Maidden. L-Lt. Maidden."

"Ohhhh." Sam drew out the word.

"Yeah, she's really nice. You'll love her once you get to know her."

Sam smiled. "That's good."

They sat in a moment's silence, staring at the floor. "Jack, I'm sorry."

"You have no need to be sorry. You were cursed. But then we brought you back, good as new. I am the one who should be sorry."

Sam started crying. "For what?" She sobbed. "For saving me? For taking me away from the fear, the pain, and most of all, the guilt? What happened there, I felt it, I saw it, but I couldn't control myself. It hurt like Netu, Jack. Worse the Netu, way worse. You saved me. You have nothing to be sorry for." Jack couldn't stop but wonder at the amazing woman before him.

'Fear? Pain? Guilt? Well guess what I felt', thought Jack. "Yeah, well, I shouldn't have kissed you. I shouldn't have let it take you away from me. Us."

"Jack-"

"No, Sam. Don't say anything." He took her into a hug. She sobbed onto his shoulder, sobbed herself to sleep. He layed her down on the bed and took off her slippers. He then covered her up and kissed her forehead. 'Good thing Carley wasn't watching, she'd have my head!' Jack stared at Sam, wondering if he should leave her like this. He quickly vanished the thought away as a knock came at the door.

He went over to open it. A man about Sam's age stood there, short, curly, brown hair, soft blue eyes, tanned skin, buff, good-looking, and confident. He looked perfect.

"Hello, is Sam there?" The man asked in his, smooth, deep, sexy, voice.

"Yeah, but she's asleep." Jack answered him.

"Oh, ok." They stood there a minute.

The man extended his arm. "I'm Matt."

"Hey, I'm Jack."

The man looked surprised. "Nice to meet you. Sam talks about you all the time!" Jack knew that Sam probably never talked about him, but he admired the man anyway.

"So, you related to Sam?" Jack asked the man.

"No, I'm her boyfriend."

TBC

Author's Note: Again, sorry for such a short chapter. I will still try to go back to Silver Tears 1 and try to redo some of it to make it better and everything, but I might not get to it for a while. Sorry!


	3. Thinking

Sorry for the long wait, I've been kinda busy...peoples came over:-) Doesn't matter now 'caus here's another chapter! Plus short chapter...sorry! ENJOY!!!This Chapter Is Deticated To E. Nagrom. He/She's Reveiwed **ALL** My Stories Thanks E.!!!!

Silver Tears Part 2:

Jack sat on the couch. No one was home. Carley had gone with Erin and Jason to McDonalds than to a playdate.

Boyfriend? Why hadn't she told him? 'Of course,' he thought to himself, 'I didn't tell her about me and Carley.'

He also wondered how long she had had a boyfriend. Sure, she'd been back long enough.

Two monthes in the hospital, two weeks on base, and one week missing. ' 'Course, one week wasn't _**that**_ long' Jack thought to himself.

Matt seemed nice enough. He was good-looking, nice, strong, and of course, Sam's age. He just wasn't sure if she was happy.

The door opened, cutting Jack from his thoughts. Erin and Jason ran in screaming at the top of their lungs. "Kids settle down and get ready for bed!" Carley yelled at them. She sighed and put her jacket on its hook.

She walked over and sat down next to Jack. "Jack, honey? You okay?"

"Fine," he answered. Though he knew he wasn't.

San Diego, California, Days Inn Hotel

Candels. Soft Music. Satan Covers. In bed with Matt. Nothing, yet everything, Sam ever wanted. To be loved. To be loved and touched. To be loved, touched and be treated like a person and a woman, not a geeky, smart, kick-butt, scientist, who saved the world on a daily bases.

Kissing. Making love. Yet, she felt this was wrong. Way wrong. Maybe because she wasn't married yet? Well, she had known this man ever since preschool and had friends with him. They were close, but had never been this close.

They had been going out right before the Keres incident. Was that all she called it now? Anyway, she knew the actual reason. It wasn't Jack.

She loved Jack. But she knew he was married. Even now, everytime she thought about it, she felt like just shutting down from the world. But, she knew she never had a chance with him. Even now.

She sighed. Which alerted Matt.

"Sam? You Okay? Wanna stop?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Good." He kissed her.

She was going to be alright. But was that enough?

Author's note:

My muse has left me. As you can tell. I wonder if she'll ever come back...?


	4. Pregnant

AN: Excuse: Gone...busy...couldn't get on...;-D...sorry...need more reveiws...please please please reveiw...or I might die...or this story...i'm bored...UGHHHH!!!!!!

STP2:FL

Although she wasn't sure what had exactly happened, she was pretty sure it wasn't good. She had a HUGE hang-over and felt like gagging.

Her stomach hurt like Netu and she was pretty sure she had at least thirty dollars in her wallet last night. Plus the bottles on her counter and all over the room was a good indication. And if that wasn't enough...there were complaints from the other occupants nearby.

Yup, she didn't know but she had a pretty good idea. It kinda scared her.

'Wait,' She though, 'It's coming back...oh gosh!' Now she really felt like _gagging_.

Drinking. Dancing. The bed. Gosh.

A knock on her door.

What? A knock? That hadn't happened. She was sure of that. _Knock knock. _The rap on the door came again. It annoyed her. _Knock Knock Knock. _It sounded more loudly, and more impaitent. "It's unlocked!" Sam finally answered. If no one was at her door, then no one would come in.

The door opened. Matt came in with a plate of food. "Hey sleeping beauty! And how is your day so far?" He said.

"Do you know what happen last night?" She yelled at him.

"You better bet your money I do! Wasn't it-?"

"Awful?" She butted in.

"Huh? He said confused.

"What I mean is, we're not married yet, plus we did whe we were drunk! Not very romantic was it?"

"I guess not. But-"

"And guess what else?"

"What?" He asked, acting excited.

"I'm pregnant."

Authors Note:

I know, it took me way too long to update. I'm sooooooo sorry. Okay I have to note a few things.

First: This chapter was intended to be longer. I just didn't want you to get TOO bored.

Second: I know this is rushed. You don't get pregnant THAT fast. Atleast I don't think so. Anyway, I had to stop it somewhere, and yeah. Plus I wouldn't know, I'm only in Jr. High here! Lol.


	5. Who's the Dad?

Author's Note: Thanks E. for the suggestion! (though you porbably didn't even know...hee hee!)

STp2:FL

Matt stood there for a second than started yelling. "How do you know it was even mine! For all I know, it could've been-"

"Been what?" Sam asked, though she knew what he was going to say.

"Colonel O'Neill! Or Daniel Jackson, or Murray!" He exploded.

Sam had to think on Murray. They hadn't used that name in so long for Teal'c, that she had forgot about it.

When Matt had realized what he said, and seen the pale look on his girlfriend's face.

"I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed. Sam then knew who's it was. Jacks. He and Her had gone out for a drink-and drank a bit to much. That was right after she got back so that would have been-"Two monthes!" She exclamied without realizing it.

Now it was Matt's turn to be sick. "Tw-two monthes? Then it isn't mine! Who's is it? Because whoever that rat bas-"

"Matt!"

"It's Colonel O'Neills isn't it? I swear I will go down there and personally snap his neck with my bare hands!" He stormed out the door. "Matt!" Sam called but knew it was too late.

STp2:FL

O'Neill had gone to O'Miellys with Daniel and Teal'c. Carley had stayed home with the kids. He still wasn't quite believing, but as the saying goes, "Seeing is believing", and he sure as heck saw- what was his name? Natt? No. Tatt? No. He wasn't even sure that was a name. But at the moment, he didn't give a crap about that dude's name.

Jack sighed. "Something wrong?" Daniel asked. He was a bit drunk. You could tell. "Daniel," Jack asked, "How much have you had to drink?"

"Uhhh..." Daniel started, but then fainted. "I believe a bit to much, O'Neill." Teal'c stated. "Ya think?" Jack ran a hand through his hair.

"Has your friend had a bit to much to drink?" Jack heard a voice from behind him.

He scowled. He reconized the voice. Frank. Or something.

He stood up and turned around. "Colonel O'Neill, how-pleasent-to find you here!"

Jack scowled. "I should return the 'comment'," Jack said making 'qoute' sign with his fingers, "but I don't wanna-" Jack paused. "Matt." Matt stated with a scowl. "I know, I was going for a dramatic pause." Jack said rubbing his hands together.

"Sure, anyway, did you enjoy screwing with MY girlfriend?" Matt asked in a sour tone.

"Yes I did actully, and it was quite lovely." Jack responded, knowing it was going to make Matt mad.

Maybe he shouldn't pick a fight. He probably had a bit too much to drink. Either way, he had just admited to having sex with Sam, and enjoying it. Sure they had been drunk, but he was still consience enough to know how wonderful it was.

Matt scowled. Colonel O'Neill was pushing him over the edge. He knew it too, which pushed him farther. But what had REALLY made him mad was that the - (I don't use cussing, so you can fill in the blank) - had said he enjoyed screwing with his girlfriend.

He punched Jack in the nose, and Jack fell backwards. He then picked the bloody-nosed Jack up by the shirt and pressed him against the wall. "No one-I repeat-no one-messes with Sam." Jack kicked Matt in the groin.

Matt fell backwards. All eyes were glued something on the floor. 'Where'd Teal'c go?' Jack wondered.

That's when he saw it. Teal'c lay by something other than Daniel. It was Sam. With a knife through her chest.

Blood dripped from the wound. Jack and Matt rushed to her side. "What happened?" Asked Matt.

"Tryed-stop-couldn't-too late-hurt-stabbed-sorry." Than Sam lay limp, on the floor. With no pulse.

Author's Note:

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, is Sam dead? What happened? Who did it? Can anyone be trusted?


	6. Stranger

Okay, so, it's gray, white, beeping, and boring.

Any guesses?

Sam sat in an infirmary, thinking. The beeping beside her was very irritating. Her and her baby were fine, luckily, but they hadn't catched her stabbed her.

And all they had to go on was, he/she was tall, short cut blonde hair, fast, and American.

This sucked.

A killer, which they still had no idea if he/she even WANTED to kill her, was still out there.

Jack was fine. After Sam had been stabbed, the two bickerers came to their senses and came to help her.

So, here she was. Bored, and lonely. Jack had left early, to be with his wife and kids, Daniel had left with Teal'c to go study some artifact, and Matt wasn't allowed on base. He was at the police station. For attacking Jack.

So here she was all alone. And bored. So utterly bored... then the everythign went black. The lights were out! The green glow of the emergancy lights came on and then the sirens blared signaling an unauthorized gate actavation. And of course, she couldn't go follow the medical staff that were pouring out of the infirmary, because she might be stabbed by a needle. She really didn't have the strength.

The baby was taking alot from her. She couldn't stand it. She wished someone would comfort her and make her not bored. If that made any sense at all. Eitehr way, that's what she wanted. And she got that wish.

Not soom after a man was being wheeled into the infirmary. She had never seen anyone like him before. Maybe he was new? Hmmm... Course she didn't think he belonged to the SGC. For one, he wasn't wearing the same boring outfit that they did, plus no name tag, plus he was way hotter than anyone her-'Wait!' Sam scolded herself 'You've got enough problems as it is! It's probably just the baby-' He looked at her. The man was put in the bed next to her and he looked at her! The hazel eyes held a secret to them.

A secret she would so ever regret.

She looked deep into the man's eyes. Their depth- 'Okay this is getting out of hand! You have a boyfriend, you were stabbed, you are carrying you CO's child, and now a alien is hypnotizing you!' Sam looked away, but had too look back right away. There was something about them...

That's when the lights went out.

That's when the ground beneath shook.

That's when there was a scream.

Authors Note:

I know, I know this took forever and is VERY short. A WOAH! This took a deep turn. Any way, no matter what, even if this takes me an entirnity, I will finish this story and try to redo some of Silver Tears part 1. I promise the next chapter will be longer, but I don't promise it'll be up quick. In fact, it will probably take a while. But either way it'll be up! PROMISE!!!


	7. Zillah

**READ **_**ALL **_**OF THE AUTHOR'S NOTES AND AFTER THOUGHTS. YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THE TITLE OR SUMMARY, AS LONG AS YOU READ W/E. THANKS!**

Disclaimer:_** Though I can not name who all they belong to (other than SCI FI and MGM), Stargate and it's charcters are surprisingly not mine. I KINDA wish they belonged to me, but I wouldn't pay a million buck& (s) for them. THOUGH I DO LOVE THEM! SQEEE!!!! Phewm now that's over with, after I'm done using them, I will return them. Though they might be in bad shape! Backs up against a wall NOT MINE!!!!! **_

Title: Silver Tears part 2: _Forcible love_

Chapter: 7: _**Zillah**_

Story Summary: _It happens again. But This time worse_.

Chapter Summary: _**Sam becomes a Keres. Not Really. She becomes worse. She becomes a Zillah. Worse than the Goa'uld. Worse than anything you could ever imagine.**_

Chapter Rating: _M_

Warnings: _**Death (Not Major, will not really), Rape, (but not graphic images), Murder, Major Charater Whumping and Major Character Victim-er Language (I hate cursing but it jut seemed to fit. I put just so ya know! ;-P **_

**Author's Note: **_Not my usual style, so sorry! And in case I haven't said this is other chapters, this is probably going way AU, but you choose what you wasny it to be. I just want you to be happy! ;-P Hope this is long enough and you enjoy!... (PS I know this is not flowing not pointing fingers and I understand that. I swear I will fix up part 1 and I will try to tie this up into a actual stories!!!! Sorry!) _

**Author's Note 2:**_**I know I don't give thank you's for reveiws, so I just wanna let everyone know, I really appreiciate them and luv ya guys! HUGS AND GIVES A COOKIE please keep reveiwing!!!! **_

**Author's Note 3: **_**I**__ don't know where I'm going with all this. I used too. But when the alien came it kinda screwed things up. I will try to figure something out, but if you guys could help me that would be awesome! Please and Thank You! And if you haven't seen my little note on my page, I'm going to be starting a story where I start it out and you guys send me the next chapters, etc. Read it and it will make more sense! LOL. Now, on wiht the story!_

**Author's After Thought: **_**O! O! I got an idea! Forget the warning at the beginning of the story! I have another idea, which Jack fans should like better! 'K, now REALLY on with the story!**_

_Important Note: The times may not be right. Suck it up and deal with it! Or. as my dad would say, Grin and bear it! ;-P Anyway, I will try to put the times I meant next to them. Just so ya know. CENTRAL TIME YA'LL! DON'T KILL ME FOR IT!!! (haha) looks around nervously_

**SV the Muse: Have No fear, SANCIA VALARA THE MUSE is here! **

**GOSH! YEAH! YOU'RE BACK:-D**

SILVER TEARS PART TWO: FORCIBLE LOVE

Turns out, all that went wrong was the science lab trying a new experiment, and Sergant Shel'be 'accidentily' touched something she wasn't supposed to, causing the 'thing' to blow up, thus making the ground shake, the lights go out, and when they did Shel'be dumped hot coffee all over herself. Not very interesting.

Sigh, well, what did she expect? To find out that the alien had done something bad or that something more worse was gonna happen? Guess not.

To bad, though. She _**HORRIBLY **_needed action!

Ugh! My goodness, she was _so _bored. She wasn't allowed to leave base. No one was. They were on lockdown.

She didn't know why, but she didn't really care.

She was just _so _bored. Had she metioned that already? Probably, but did she also tell you, she didn't care?

'Must be the hormonenes talking' Sam thought. Then he came in. _He_ being the hot alien with the curly, shadowed-colored hair, and the soft green eyes, and that build of his...

"Hello, Samantha." He said. His voice was so rich and so soft that Sam had to answer to it.

"Hello. How do you know my name?"

"How could I not? In all my 33 earth years, I have not seen or met, or _heard_ of someone so beautiful!"

Sam blushed. Not even Matt or Jack had said that to her. It sounded good. Thoose eyes were tugging at her soul, making her move toward the alien. He leaned in closer, she leaned in closer...their lips almost touching...

"Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! OH MY GOSH!!!! I am _sooooooo _sorry you guys! I think...I think I'll just leave now!"

"Daniel!" Sam screamed, furious with the archoligiest. How dare he inturrept? She was about to kiss Raanan and... WHOAH! Hold up a sec here, did she just call him Raanan? How the heck did she know his name? How the heck did she even know that _was_ his name? And why did she reconize him? He seemed so familier...then he lent down and kissed her, a long, deep, loving kiss. How come his kisses even seemed familier? Mmmmmm...but she was enjoing in. But what kinda hipacret was she? She had made love to Jack and Matt, Jack didn't know she was carrying his baby, Matt may be in jail for the night, an here she was kissing an alien? Wow. And one she got a weird feeling about. But, it was enjoyable. But she didn't feel like these were her feelings.

Then he lent out of the kiss.

"How far along are you?" 'Raanan' asked.

"Mmmm...I don't know, about, three and a half monthes?"

"Oh."

"Oh?" "Yeah, well, that means you won't have the baby for another-" He paused, "Six in a half-five in a half monthes?" She smiled. "Something around there." "Why?"

"Oh, I don't know. Just wanted you to come with me to my world when the rest of your team does, to trade." He added in a hurry. "The general would never let me. Not like this. But I really want to go, sigh." WHAT!!!! Sam did NOT want to go. Repeat: She did, aboslutly, want to go! NO! Not! She did NOT want to go! UGH! Something was not right. She hasn't felt this out of it since-since-the Keres incident!

Oh. My. Gosh. Was it coming back? Was it? BING! She had an idea. Was this the guy who-no couldn't be. Could it? She felt the baby inside her kick for the fist time. She gasped. Raanan wipped his head around to look at her, "Samantha, are you okay?" "Fine. Maybe You should go?" She suggested. "Um. Okay then. I'll stop by later." He moved his hand to swipe the stray hair off her face, while in the process kissing her on the forhead, then left. Maybe this wasn't such a bad day after all.

**Tuesday, Sunday 8, 2001 1800 hours (6:00 central time?)**

**Raanan's Journal**

How dare he inturrept! The d archoligiest! Samantha was finally again with him and he inturrepts! I will get him, even if its the last thing I'll ever do! Either way, I will make my move. Maybe not at the moment. But I will. Maybe after the baby. Maybe not. Yes, I will. But I will have to wait! NO! I will speed it up. I will inject her. She will give birth to her child in a few days after I inject her! Then I will make my move. I will give her the shot again and she will once again become a Keres. But worse. She will be seducive, and much more. She will be the Zillah, the worst thing ever created, ever imagined.

I can't wait.

I am going down to the infirmary now.

There she is asleep.

I will have to stop writing, but mark my words, I will tell you about it. 

Then he injects her with the serem. 

She wakes up to a blinding mass of dizzeness, wondering what exactly had happened. Sam was in pain. Alot of pain. She could tell her baby was going to be born soon, though she didn't know how, since she had only had been carrying the baby for about four monthes. She could hear screaming in the back of her mind. Not just _screaming_, but blood-curdeling screams. From babies to adults, kids to teenagers. She could hear it. Barely. What she could hear gave her a headache, but yet she enjoyed the screaming of the innocents.

Then she heard a real scream. Next to her. Was that the doctor's scream?

"Sam? Sam? Are you okay dear? Are you with me?" She heard Janet ask. Then she felt a cold washcloth against her head. She tasted a tangy, yet delicious taste in her mouth.

"Sam? Answer me! Can you hear me?"

She groaned. She was screaming in Sam's ear. So Sam screamed back, "Yes Janet! I am fine!" She opened her eyes and laughed at what she saw. The doctor had fallen over a instrumental tray and spilled everything all over the floor.

"Gosh Sam! Scare the nice doc will ya?" She heard a voice at the door. She looked over. It was the Colonel. Great. The Teal'c came in. Her fury raged when she saw Daniel come in last. Then she heard a gasp. "Sam! What happened?" Daniel rushed over and touched her forehead. "Get away from me B!" Sam screamed and pushed him away. He fell on top of Janet, who was trying to get up, but both were now lying on top of all the instruments.

"Carter!" Jack rushed over. "Take it easy!" All calmness and love flooded over her as she saw who came in. "Raanan!" She screamed. "Carter!" Jack said, covering her eyes. "Major Carter, did he tell you his name?" Teal'c wondered, raising an eyebrow. "Uh-Yeah. Sure. Let's go with that." She forced a smile. Jack scowled. "Leave!" He ordered 'Raanan'. "Me?" Questioned Raanan. "Yes You!" Jack yelled. "Who are you to tell me what to do?" 'Raanan' said, stepping up to Jack. "The second in command of this base and the one keeping you here!" Jack said, now face to face with 'Raanan'. 'Raanan' did not step down. "So? I have my freedom, and you could kill me for all I care! But I am not leaving here, and you do not have a say in the matter!" "Wanna bet?" Jack said, missing 'Raanan', when he tried to punch him. 'Raanan' ducked and scurried over to Sam, and kissed her. The kiss got deeper, and deeper, until they almost swallowed each other.

Jack took out a gun he had been carrying, and emptied the gun into the man that was kissing his CO. Or used to be CO. She was leading the kisses he saw. He also saw the horried looked on 'Raanan's' face when she made him kiss her deeper, and when she started unbottoning her shirt.

'Raanan' landed on the floor, into a bloody mess. Jack felt his pulse. "Dead." Jack stated. Then, "Doc," and he simply left. The little docter scurried over to the man and started yelling to her staff. They hurried out of the room, leaving Teal'c to ran after Jack yelling, "Colonel O'Neill!", and Daniel to scowl at her and run after Jack.

Sam grined an evil grin. She laughed to herself.

Her day just got a whole lot better.

**Wednesday, Monday 9, 2001 0300am (3:00am central time)**

**Sam's Journal**

I killed today. It felt good the blood all over me. The blood in my mouth when I bit him, over and over again. I chewed on his fleshed, though no one knew.

I killed today. I killed Raanan. I made that jealious son of a b Jack kill Raanan.

Yes. It felt very good. The taste, the feeling. I want to do it again. But to who?

Daniel. Yes. Get him back for what he did to me. He interrupted me and Raanan. I was so close. So very close. That clumsy archeioligist and his bad timing really stink. But that's okay. I'll have my kill. Kill Daniel and anyone who gets in the way of that. That's my promise to you. I will kill that-

Sam closed her journal and looked up at the door.

"Time of death, 0327 (3:27am central time)." Said a very tired Dr. Janet Fraiser.

"Go to bed." Sam ordered Janet. "You look like you could use it."

Janet smiled. "Thanks. I think I will. I just came to tell you and check up on you."

"And the guys wanted to know what happened with me and how I knew Raanan's name. And probably everything else, to. Well, tell them to suck it up, 'caus I ain't tellin'!" Sam stated solidly. Janet sighed. "Just, get some sleep." She order Sam. "You too." And Janet turned off the lights and walked off.

Just how she liked it. Dark. She liked darkness. The coolness and depths. And most of all, the shadows and secrets darkness held. Secretive. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep. 

**Sam's Dream**

Sam held the staff high. "Jaffa, KREE!" They obeyed her, because they feared her. Everyone did. She was the most feared person in the galaxy an out. The only one who wasn't scared of her was Ba'al. He was her mate. He obeyed her commands, did everything she ordered him to do, but he did not fear her. He would be nothing without her.

The whole galaxy (inside and out) would be nothing without her.

SG-1 stood in front of her. Colonel Mitchell, then Vala, Dr, Jackson and Teal'c.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We have come bearing gifts!" Exclaimed Vala.

"You haven't." Stated Sam.

"Oh, yes we have. But you see we can't seem to get to them to give them to you, since you're buddies took our bags away from us. You could go look if you want-"

"Shut up!" Sam snapped, making everyone in the one, except herself, jump."I will have none of this nonsense! Jaffa, take those-poor excuses for human beings out of my sight! Take them to a seprate cell each! And if the humans protest once, you will be killed!" Sam ordered the Jaffa.

"You _used_ to be one of us poor excuses!" Yelled Mitchell.

That would've struck hard if she wasn't a Zillah.

She had been having dreams like this ever since Raanan had died. At first, it hadn't worried her, but when it kept happening, it started worring her.

I means, who would _ever_ like Ba'al? She thought. She knew she never would. She had only one man. And that man was Jack.

Speaking of Jack- Jack came walking in the door.

"What the he did you do to me?" He yelled at her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, sir." Sam said innocently and added a smile for an after effect.

"The he you do! You did something to me Carter, and I'll take it to General Hammon if you don't tell me!"

"I didn't do aynthing sir!"

"The truth!" Jack screamed at her. She was angry.

"Fine! I hate every living thing on this base except you and I want to kill everyone! But I wanted you to do Raanan for me! Happy, _sir_?" She streched his rank.

Jack's face turned red and got this screwed up looked on his face. He stormed out of the room. Sam waited for what she knew was coming. She heard Jack's footsteps coming back. He stormed into the room, face still red and screwed up.

"Why don't you just add a pink, flying unicorn while you're at it?!" He screamed.The stormed off again.

"Be careful what you wish for!" She yelled back. The she heard him yell out and she laughed. This was going to be fun.

A week later, Sam was cradling a baby boy her her arms. Everyone was surprised when she had her baby so soon, but they were even more surprised when Sam was weighed at _**about**_ one hundred and twenty pounds. Not very healthy, the doctor said, but also not very common. Though some people on base weren't much heavier.

"Get this thing out of my sight!" Sam ordered.

"Major Carter?" Teal'c questioned, rasing an eyebrow.

"I _said, __**GET THIS THING OUT OF MY SIGHT!" **_Sam said, practicly throwing the baby at Daniel.

"Sam, I don't think this is a good idea-" Daniel protested.

"It's my baby, therefore I shall chose what to do with her. It would be cruel to kill it, so get rid it! I never want to see it again!"

"See the Carter I know wouldn't do anything like that. Nor would she have her baby at about four monthes pregant or weigh one hundred-twenty pounds after two days of giving birth to a 5 pound premie baby!" Jack said, talking to, _about_, Sam since the 'Raanan Innocdent' as people were calling it.

"Well, maybe I'm not the same Carter!" She argued back.

"Probably not." Jack agreed, sinking back into a 'silent state'.

She scowled.

Janet cut in, "Okay. You will need to atleast put on ten more pounds before I think it's safe for you to go through the gate."

Daniel carried the baby away, followed by a stoic Teal'c, and a grim looking Colonel.

"And it will be a few day before you can leave my infirmary. Now get some sleep!" Janet ordered.

Sam grabbed a sharp untensil off the tray and threw it at Janet's back. It hit her right between the shoulder blades, making her fall to the floor with a grunt. Blood spilled everywhere. Sam got up out of bed, dragged the good doctor away and put her under a bed in the corner of the infirmary, a bed which was never used, thus getting cleaned. So it was a perfect spot to hide her body.

She wasn't dead yet, so Sam stabbed her with some sharp instruments she found with the doctor.

Sam felt for a pulse, and didn't find one, so she was satisfied. She licked the bloody instrument and put it in her pocket, she would use it again, very, very soon.

**Author's Note: **

Not as long as I wanted it to be (wanted it longer), I intended to bring Matt back in in this chapter, but I don't fell like it, and I felt bad about making you wait so long. So here's a few things I'll clear up for you:

1. Her dreams are not present time. They are just dreams that _might_ come true. wink wink Or not. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA

2. Sam is not a vampire.

3. Sam is acting different, I know. But that's because she was shot with that serem stuff. 'K?

4. The names that are not orginal characters are mostly real. I go to bored (dot) com and got to name central. But some of them I do make up. The one's in this chapter are real. Here's the link to look them up if you'd like: (or if you want to give me name suggestions ;-) Like baby names! NOT ANY SG-1 MEN BTW!) (don't sue me bored(dot)com!)

5. I will npt post anymore chapters for a while, beacause I need more room for documents, so I am going to try to clear the first chapter up a bit. 'K?

Okay, any other questions, suggestion, complaiments, complaints? REVEIW!!!! I love reveiws, they're awesone. Or just reveiw to say hi, or that you've read some of the story. I would really apprecate it! Com'on I won't bite! (Or not that you knwo of!) Lol, j/k! Hope you enjoyed! Merry Christmas All! (and a happy New Year! heehee!)


	8. Story Clearifacation

Here's somemore things I might need to clear up

1. Sam _**was**_ carrying Jack's baby.

2. Killing Janet wasn't a dream. Sam is a Zillah, which makes Sam be able to kill without thinking. (Plus, who said Janet was dead? I can revive her you know!)

Anything else? Tell/ask me!


	9. Passed the Test

Rating M: Rape, Murder 

_**Passed the Test:**_

As Jack walked into the infirmary he noticed that it was awfully quiet. He walked over to Sam's bed, looking around as he saw that the bed was empty. "Carter?" He called. When no one answered he called to Janet. "Janet?" He walked around the infirmary. He sat a blood trail leading to one of the beds and ran over to it. He gasped when he saw Janet's grayish body lying there. He pulled her out and felt her pulse. None.

"Medical team ASAP!" Jack yelled, since he was already in the infirmary.

The medical team came running, and when they saw their CO laying there, most of them gasped.

They carried her off. Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He closed his eyes then a moment later snapped them open. He looked over to the instrumental tray and noticed Janet's small knife missing. Oh gosh. Sam!

"Carter!" Jack growled. And he ran off in search of his 2IC.

Daniel was locked into his translations when he felt a hand grasp his neck hardly.

He chocked, as he heard a voice speak, "If you struggle or make a sound, I will kill you where you stand, like you precious doctor!"

"S-Sam?" Daniel chocked.

"Yes." Sam hissed.

Then she stuck the knife into Jackson's chest and got ready for what was to come next. 

Jack ran as fast as he could to Teal'c's quarters. He knocked on the door, and when he heard Teal'c's deep rumble, "Come in, "he barged in.

"Teal'c buddy! You okay?" Jack asked worried.

Teal'c opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Indeed O'Neill. Has something transpired?"

"I don't know. Have you seen Carter lately?"

"I have not O'Neill."

"Thanks buddy." Than he ran out and closed the door behind him.

Teal'c just raised an eyebrow and went back to kel'no'reeming. 

Jack ran down to Daniel's lab. He heard a cluttering inside, but the door was locked and he couldn't use his pass to get in. "Daniel? What's going on in there? Let me in!"

He heard some whispers then he heard Daniel quietly mumble, "Just working on a translation!"

"With who?" Jack wondered aloud.

"Uh-n-nobody. Just Sam."

"Okay then can you please unlock the door so I can come in?" Jack pleaded.

He heard a stack of books being pushed off a table and land to the floor then he heard screaming. "Daniel?" Then everything went quiet.

"Daniel?" Jack questioned again. The door opened and a very flourished Sam was there.

"Get the medical team!" She screamed. "Something's happened!"

Jack pushed open the door and what he saw made him gulp back down some lunch.

Blood was splattered everywhere, and books and artifacts were open and broken, having been scattered all over the lab from whatever happened. "What happened?" Jack sputtered out. He looked Carter up and down, and she was drenched in blood. "Major?" Sam just walked out. "Major get back here, that's an order!" She just ran off.

Jack ran over to Daniel. "Daniel?" Jack shook his friend's body. "Daniel?" He felt for the doctor's pulse. Faint, but there. He breathed a sigh of relief. He called for a med team the called for some SFs to catch Sam. Two down, more to go. The med team got there the same time the SFs did, and he gave instructions to the SFs and answered, "I don't know!" to all of the nurses' questions.

Wait. Three down. So called, 'Raanan', was attacked to. But not by Sam, by him. And he was still pondering what force made him do that. He certainly did not do it. Raanan! That was it. He ran to the infirmary, where he knew Sam would be with Raanan, and probably be doing something he did not want to walk in on. But he had to.

One: Raanan

Two: Janet

Three: Daniel

All three were her victims, only she knew that she wasn't done playing with her toys just yet. But she also needed new toys, ones fresh. 'Like a little child on Christmas morning.' Sam thought. She was going to meet with Raanan, who Jack had killed for her, and she was going to play with him. But Sam stopped and grimaced when she heard Jack yelling to her. He caught up to her and roughly pulled her arms behind her back. He put handcuffs on them and said, "Major Carter, you will be put into restraints and under supervision until we get all this sorted out. Do you understand?" He pushed her toward a small cell. "Under who's orders?" Sam asked. "General Hammond's". He answered. She growled. "Don't get any ideas Major." Jack warned. "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." "Yeah right." Then he pushed her into a small cell and locked it.

"No visitors, and only one meal per day which will be brought to you by a SF." "I thought Janet wanted me to gain weight." Sam retorted with a smirk. "She did, but right now, I think she just wants to live."Jack retorted venomously. "Oh, what happened?" Sam asked, acting worried. "You darn well know, and you won't be getting outta here until we figure our what's wrong with you." He pointed at her, then went out, slamming the door shut hard. It made a banging sound, and Sam said with a grin and her arms over her chest, "Was that a test? I am so gonna pass."

Jack went to check on Danny, when the sirens started blaring, Not from an incoming wormhole, but from an emergency. "Carter," Jack growled. He just knew it was her. He was then surrounded by airmen and was handed a zat. "What's going on?" Jack asked. Stupid question.

"We have a security breach and we have to get to her now, or else we might lose her!" One brave airmen replied, knowing the Colonel would know who and what he was talking about. "Thanks." Replied O'Neill. Then they ran off in search of Sam.

Sam ran, then she was surrounded. Airmen, Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c, some medical stuff, and General Hammond were surrounding them. Most of the armed with zat and guns, but others equipped with a staff weapon and very large, sharp needles.

"Major, stand down!" Ordered Hammond, when the young scientist went into a defense position.

"Not until you let me go." She refused.

"You know we can't do that."

"What the heck not?" She asked angerly.

"You know why." Jack stated calmly.

"No I do not, and I would fine it appreciated if you told me."

"Fine, we'll play it your way." Jack kept stepping closer and closer to Sam, while ignoring the shouts from the General and Teal'c.

"You killed: one, attempted murder: two, raped: two. Now, do you really think we'll let you go?" Jack asked coming face to face with the woman. Sam slapped him in the cheek, making him fall backwards. She then pulled out the small, bloody instrument she had hurt her friends. "Only if I kill you." She then ran forwards than was shot behind with a zat. She fell to the ground with a _thud_.

Some airmen carried her with some nursers following to put her in restraints.

_Jack sighed. What was happing to the woman he once knew?_

Sam woke up to a blinding light. She groaned. What had happened? She couldn't remember anything.

"Sam, honey? Is that you?" She heard a sweet sing-song voice.

"Huh? What happened? How long have I been out? And why have I suddenly lost fifty pounds? I feel sick." Sam gasped.

Janet looked at the rest of SG-1 with a worried look. "Sam, babe, what's the last thing you remember?"

Sam let out a groan, "Ugh! I don't know."

"You have to tell us no matter what!" Janet prompted.

"I don't know!" Sam screamed.

A shrill scream from a tiny infant came from behind a curtain.

"My child!" Sam shrieked. "I was only four months!"

"Carter. You will be court marshaled." Jack said softly, but sternly, from a corner of the room.

"Bu-but why?"

"Stop acting and tell us what's happening. We might -_might_- go easier on you." Jack said in his, _I'm annoyed and I want straight answers before I go wacko_, tone.

"I'm not acting!" Sam said. She didn't want to cry, Carter's don't cry. But, her friends weren't believing her. Did they hate her? What did she do?

"Rest. We'll talk later." Janet said, sending everyone a stern look that said she was in charge and this is what she wanted.

Everyone left with grunts and Sam closed her eyes and chuckled softly.

"Passed the test." 

"Jack!" Daniel screamed.

"What Daniel?" Jack said impatiently.

"I just got out of the infirmary and guess what?"

"You were watching TV and...you saw I won the lottery!" Jack exclaimed. He put his hand up for a high-five, and when Daniel did not return the slapping-of-hands, he put it down and frowned. "Not happy for me?" Jack asked, pretending to be disappointed.

Daniel rolled his eyes and grunted. "Jack! This is not a joke!"

"I understand that Daniel. I payed 200 dollars for those tickets! Do you think anyone ever really wins?"

"Jack!"

"Daniel!"

"I am trying to talk to you!" Daniel was getting anxious. He had to talk to _somebody_ before he went crazy. No one knew what happened in there. They just think she attacked him. No, it wasn't like that.

He could still feel her hot flesh pressed against him and he could feel blood as he bled. She bled also because he fought, so he really didn't know who's blood was who's. She said things, horrible things. Frightening things.

Every time he heard her voice or saw her, he thought about what she did. He knew it couldn't have been her, she wouldn't do that. It was probably that 'Raanan' character that was making her do this, not only to him, but to Jack.

No one ever saw Jack, and it was by chance Daniel was able to speak to him now. Jack was always locked in his quarters or out to his cabin or something. No missions yet, so no time together there. 'Jack's slowly going crazy, and we know nothing of which to stop it. Maybe it's the way Sam's been acting," Daniel thought to himself. 'Sg-1 is breaking apart, and soon there'll be nothing left to fix.'

"Daniel just tell me what you want and stop staring at the wall like a baffled buffoon." Jack said impatiently, breaking Daniel of his thoughts.

"Never mind," Daniel said, leaving Jack behind and going to his office. He couldn't hurt his friend anymore than he was already hurting, if that was possible. Daniel would just have to go crazy, if thatwas what it took. But he did not want to loose another friend. He would do anything to keep his friends. Anything. 


End file.
